pony_townfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ijustwanttouploadimages/Moving wikis
What's going on? Hey people, you've probably noticed that this wiki was being fucked up by a certain little sperg. That sperg is known as this dumb fuck. Mister "UGUGU SPAMMY KOREAN FUNNI". This dumb fucker has been vandalizing the wiki for awhile now, creating garbage pages, renaming pre-existing pages, creating spammy catagories, spamming the same unfunny jokes in the comments, and posting garbage spammy pictures. But why? Why is he trolling the wiki? For funnies? Of course not,. What is your reason, Commander Shork? O___o Yep! Blam guy used to be part of the Shork species, known as Commander Shork. As seen here in this screenshot. What happened? Why did Blam tard get replaced? Well let's see what the wiki says! So Commander Shork, aka, Blam guy was removed as a leader. While he says he was added back into the group, it's pretty doubtful, since it seems like his behavior hasn't changed a bit! I wonder why he was removed.... Schblam guy the schretard Blam guy doesn't like the Schs, specifically the leader Schmee. He's vandalized Sch page many times, you can look at it's editing history. I confronted him with this information, here's what he had to spew out of his penetrated anus: I feel the last message is an obvious lie. You see, this struck a nerve with Blam guy. He suddenly thinks me, a person he's never made contact with before, has had some inside job with the Sch's. He retaliates by making a shitty page related to me and the leader Schmee. He even vandalizes the Sch page again and leaves this message. How interesting! I wonder what this could mean! The conclusion. Here's what I think happened. Either: Blam Guy tried to harass the Sch species while being Commander Shork. This causes unnessary drama between the two stupid species and gets him canned from the ranks. He continues being a bent cock on the wiki. or Blam Guy was already causing inner drama with the shorks. They got sick of his tardness and kicked him out. Blam guy doesn't take a hint to improve his behavior and either tries to join the Sch and gets kicked out, or just tries to straight up harass the Sch group for no reason. Either way he's retarded as fuck. This is happening because of species drama! Wow! Pathetic! Way to prove you sure aren't ready for your big boy pants! So how about that new wiki? It's obvious to see the owner of this wiki fucked off for good, leaving it vulernable to retards like Blam Guy. Also the wiki's been crowded with a shit ton of species that haven't seen the face of the earth since forever. I've created a new wiki and moved most of the information there. Right now I'm putting everything under protection. I'll pm the link to the new wiki to people who are interested, and aren't tard heads like Blam guy. Troll pages will be removed, and trolls will be banned. Category:Blog posts Category:Ponytown